


Just A Building

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Reichenbach Day, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: John jerks his head in the direction of… Sherlock’s mouth goes dry.“Come have a sit,” John says.Sherlock marvels at the casualness of it, the way John strolls onward like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He sits down on the bench next to the phone box and beckons Sherlock to sit beside him. Sherlock does. His hands clench and unclench into fists, his fingers interlocking and unlocking in sweaty nervousness.





	Just A Building

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 4th May, 2017- Reichenbach Day.

They don’t mention it, not really. Oh, yes, the generalities are all very well and good: the promise to never again leave the other behind, but… The specifics are harder to swallow. Sherlock takes to travelling to Barts alone, and if he ever needs to meet John nearby, ensures the taxi is far enough away.

Of course, nothing can be avoided forever. They’re tailing a potential suspect, and they end up too close to the place for comfort. John catches him looking. He can see him, now.

The trail turns cold, the awkward spontaneous interview ends, and John catches Sherlock’s gaze.

John jerks his head in the direction of… Sherlock’s mouth goes dry.

“Come have a sit,” John says.

Sherlock marvels at the casualness of it, the way John strolls onward like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He sits down on the bench next to the phone box and beckons Sherlock to sit beside him. Sherlock does. His hands clench and unclench into fists, his fingers interlocking and unlocking in sweaty nervousness.

John clears his throat. “Sherlock… you know I forgave you, right?”

Sherlock glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yes,” he says, whispers. Some days he can scarcely believe it but, yes, he knows it is true.

John moves closer to him on the bench, but they’re still not touching. “And you forgave me?”

“Yes,” Sherlock says, louder this time.

John’s hand prises Sherlock’s apart, gently. His finger hovers and dances across Sherlock’s palm. It is a soothing, melodious rhythm. Sherlock thinks he might compose to it.

“You know it’s just a building,” John says.

Sherlock closes his eyes and bites his lips. “John. I- you can’t mean…” He doesn’t want John to lie just to make him feel better.

John’s hand holds onto his own properly now, and squeezes. “I do, I do mean it, Sherlock. I- look.” 

Sherlock doesn’t think John means the ‘look’ literally, but he does in any case, watching John tilt his head back to look up at the sky, blinking rapidly. 

“I…Sherlock. I just… I don’t want to hold onto… onto ghosts of the past, alright? Do you see?”

Sherlock is lost. John squeezes his hand again.

“Could you- please, just do this one thing for me?”

The dryness overwhelms his mouth again. Sherlock swallows. “What do you-”

John sniffs. “Just- please. Stand by…”

Sherlock knows exactly where John means. He’s memorised every step, every crack in the pavement. He stands and stumbles towards it, breath turning shallow as he remembers the feeling of the ground pressed against his cheek, of hearing John cry and not being able to-

There are tears in his eyes. He stands there, still watching John on the bench, and he shakes like a fool. “John, please…I’m sorry, I-”

John runs to him. “Look at you,” he whispers. “ _Alive_.” He kisses Sherlock, and Sherlock gasps into it. 

“Visual memory,” John says, finally with a smile in his voice. “Replaced.”

Sherlock closes his eyes again. He lets his tears fall, and he smiles. “Forever?”

“Always.”


End file.
